


Free falling

by AmiLu



Series: Janelle Monáe Lyrics Prompt Table [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, F/F, i guess, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiLu/pseuds/AmiLu
Summary: Winry has fallen in love many times in her life.





	Free falling

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompts "She'll have you falling harder than a Sunday in September" (femslashficlets), and "fall" (100fandoms).

Winry has fallen in love many times in her life.

The first time, it was with her parents. She loved them so much that her world came crashing down when they died.

The second time, it was mechanics. The making and caring for automail, in particular. Her parents were doctors, but her Gran was a mechanic and a very good one. As Winry grew, she watched her work, and she fell.

She fell for Ed, when they were kids. It was a kid’s crush, she knows that now, but still. He was the first person she fell for romantically. She grew out of it rather quickly once Ed and Al went to study with their teacher, and by the time they came back (and before the next tragedy that would strike the Elric brothers, this time by their own hubris) all that was left was the love of a friend, a sister. She loves both brothers as if they were hers, too. (They are hers, her boys. Her brothers.)

She didn’t fall in love again until her boys took her to Rush Valley. She fell for the town because it was full of mechanics and people like her, that loved and respected automail.

And then she met Paninya.

When Winry first met her, she fell for her automail. How couldn’t she, when both legs were so exquisitely made that the girl could run and jump and parkour around with such grace and finesse? And speed. Don’t forget the speed. (Edward is fast, for all that his legs are short, but even he couldn’t catch up with Paninya. Not even his alchemy was enough. Really, Ed’s too dependent on alchemy. Alchemy and Al. Though, Winry is proud to say that his alchemy is only possible because of her automail creations. But she digresses.)

As they chase Paninya after she steals Edward’s pocket watch, Winry can’t help but marvel at her legs, even though she’s annoyed at the petty theft. (They are so versatile! So strong, but so obviously light! Winry has stars in her eyes.)

It’s later on, after learning her story, after chastising her for pick pocketing and apologies, after months and countless hours of talking about everything and nothing over sessions of automail maintenance, that Winry falls for Paninya herself. And how couldn’t she, when Paninya is so free and so happy even after everything she’s been through? How couldn’t she, when Paninya jokes with her and teases her and smiles at her so brightly that the sun and the moon and the shiniest chrome alloy pale in comparison? How couldn’t she, when Paninya became her closest friend and confidant apart from Ed and Al, and helped her through her worries about her boys and her Gran and her future?

Winry couldn’t help but fall.

(And she’s been happy ever since.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3 Feedback is welcome :)


End file.
